


...and muffins

by th1sgurl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: 2nd prompt: "Platonical."Nataly and Lili are enjoying their day together. They are close like sisters, so they both are happy to be able to have some time just for themselves. Though sometimes it can be a bit tiring.
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Natalya Arlovskaya/Lili
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	...and muffins

"Make sure she is safe, Natalya," Basch frowned a little.

The pretty girl frowned too. She growled, clutching her hands in first: "She will be safe. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know. Russia is cold. And dangerous. And unpredictable. I would be very unhappy if something happened to Lili," Basch simply said.

"Belarus is pretty country. And the weather is nice. I will be just fine," Lili appeared out of nowhere.

Natalya gave her a little wave. Lili waved back, much more enthusiastically.

"I know you are worried about me, big brother. But I promise we will be just fine. The girls are always nice to me, they take care of me."

The tall girl nodded: "I'll bring her back Monday afternoon. Does she have any pocket money or is it on me again?" It wasn't hissing, she just wasn't happy with Lili not having any money on her.

"Natalya is okay! I have some money, don't worry!" Lili said flustered. Her brother might not be the most generous person money-wise, but he was a good person. He didn't deserve to be mocked.

"She does. Don't spend it all," Basch told Lili, looking at Natalya, "Keep some coins on you though. Just in case that something will go wrong."

"It won't," Natalya frowned yet again.

"It might."

"It. Won't!"

"Okay, let's go! We'll miss the flight!" Lili hurried to interrupt them and grabbed Natalya's arm. "Bye-bye, big brother! I'll be back soon. Let's go, Naty."

The boy squinted. The girl did too. They nodded slowly at each other and Natalya turned around, having Lili following her. 

"All packed, Lilium? Aren't you missing anything?" Natalya asked quietly.

Lili often found herself wondering if Natalya did even like her, if she liked spending time with her. She was never smiling and she rarely looked at her, it was strange how quiet and reserved she was. It took some time, but Lili soon realised that Natalya has just difficulties with expressing herself and that she indeed like Lili very much.

"No, I have everything I need. Especially pyjamas," Lili giggled. And she could swear the corners of Natalya's lips raised for a moment.

Yes. She forgot her pyjamas once and almost drowned in Natalya's. She couldn't walk and couldn't sleep properly. Natalya had to spend whole night helpings Lili until the girl fell asleep. It was funny now, but Lili felt very ashamed and Natalya didn't get much sleep.

"Good. Girls will come tomorrow, so today it's just me and you," the Belarusian explained, "Excited?"

"Very! I'm so glad you all let me hang out with you and celebrate! It's very different from what I do with big brother's friend. It's... bigger in a way and more fun. And you're talking about interesting things too."

Natalya nodded: "I can imagine it seems like a very useful stuff. You get to learn a lot. And since we are older 9and all women, we can explain a lot better than the Swissy-boy."

Lili smiled at her feet: "He is trying his best. He was very happy when we started hanging out. That's why he brought me with him to World meeting that time. He wanted to show me that there is more of us and that you are all nice. I guess he had hoped I will have a girl friends since he can't really talk to me about everything."

Natalya nodded. She knew that Basch's intentions were good. And she knew that even if he was frowning, he was happy that Lili was going away for weekends so often.

"We all like you, Lili. You know that. You can trust us, we will always be there for you."

Lili nodded. She had friends and it felt amazing. 

"I brought make-up with me! And lots of hair products. I promised I'll braid your hair and make you prettier," Lili suddenly remembered why her bag is so heavy, "It took me some time to buy it all but I'm very excited to do it with all of you!"

She often dreamed of that hair-braiding-chain. She couldn't imagine it, how they all would sit in a circle, music in the background, snack inside of the circle, warm air around them. Some would complain, some would laugh, some would play poker, some would sleep... Lili had very specific image in her head.

And Natalya swore to herself that she will do everything to make Lili's idea come true, as accurate to the original fantasy as possible.

"Lilium?" Natalya spoke for the first time when they were sitting on the place, somewhere above Slovakia.

"Yes?" Lili looked at the other girl, almost scared that she forgot something or already did something bad.

"Do you want to make muffins today? We can make your favourite," Natalya offered. She wasn't the best talked and probably not even the best company. But she tried, oh she always tried hard.

Lili smiled widely, excited: "Yes! Yes, I would absolutely love that! We can make bananas ones! And strawberry! Maybe peaches! And we can't forget chocolate!"

Natalya thought, that Lili looked rather cute when she was this excited. In a way she understood Yekaterina - having a little sister was nice. Refreshing and it made her happy. Being a big sister for once was a big responsibility, but the bond made her strangely happy.

"How many muffins do you thing we'll make? My kitchen isn't that big!" she said, finally giving her voice an emotion.

Lili giggled. It was the cutest giggle around, everyone knew. "We'll just make two or three from every flavour! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!"

Natalya nodded. She believed Lili. She believed that she can make things just the way she wants them and that it will be just amazing. Because no matter what Lili touched, everything was brighter and everything felt more real. Lili was natural at making the other's worlds happier and innocent. And the Belarusian loved that about the little girl the most. That and her smile.

They indeed went home and made the cookies, Lili doing all the work and not letting Natalya helping with anything. Natalya was just blinking in surprise as the young girl seemed to make more and more of the muffins. 

"We have to leave some for the others," she said, "Katyusha is coming this evening. We should have something prepared for her!"

Natalya just nodded and went to prepare some things for tomorrow, occasionally stealing a muffin or two, hiding the fact from the small blonde girl - who, by the way, noticed every time. When things were all ready and Lili made sure that the muffins won't get cold anytime soon, she joined Natalya in the living room with a plate full of great looking sweets.

"Hey! I'm done! I cleaned up and everything is in it's place. And I brought you something," Lili placed the plate down, sitting next to Natalya.

Belarusian nodded, took few of the muffins that looked the most appealing and raised the blanket just enough for Lili to slip under. Natalya had to sit there for a while, since the air was very warm around her. Lili took a muffin too, nibbling at it, looking at the TV.

"Sorry. Still no program in German. Or English."

"It's not a problem! I'm tired from the flight either way, so I don't think I would watch it," Lili smiled.

Natalya nodded. Flight, cooking, cleaning, preparations, warm food and warm banket... It all made her very, very sleepy.

When Yekaterina came that evening, the house still smelled good, and the TV was on. She went to greet the girls and giggles at the sight of Lili and Natalya sleeping, heads touching and subtle smiles on their faces.

"Oh I'm so glad you finally found a good friend, Naty!" Yekaterina giggled happily and turned the TV off, so the girls could get some well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Me again! I really enjoyed writing this story. But I found out it's hard to write about platonical relationship / friendship xD I hope I did a good job! If you think so, please leave me a feedback in form of a comment.


End file.
